


Demonstrations of Pleasure

by brightsun_and_darkmidnight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Criticism, Exhibitionism, F/M, Lessons of pleasuring a woman, Loki is the expert, Oral Sex, Sex, Thor is a moron, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightsun_and_darkmidnight/pseuds/brightsun_and_darkmidnight
Summary: Imagine Loki teasing Thor about rumors he is terrible in the sheets. You agree to help Thor learn to please a woman... but Loki is the teacher. Watching everything, criticizing Thor, and having to explain what to do. Imagine Loki being frustrated from seeing your face NOT contorting into pleasure like it should be and he shows Thor how to please a woman by demonstration.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 152





	Demonstrations of Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Drinking/alcohol use.Female reader. Exhibitionist. Voyeurist. Female receiving oral. Fingering. Vaginal sex. Constructive criticism to just criticism. Selfish seeking pleasure but thank the Norns for Loki. Lessons of pleasuring a woman. Thor is a moron. Loki is the expert.

"I heard you let another lady down yet again Thor."

Thor rose an eyebrow at Loki. "What do you mean?"

"A new review of your bedroom skills is floating around." Loki did not hide his amusement, "it is another terrible one. The poor woman faked an orgasm and you failed to notice through your loud moans of your own selfish pleasure."

Thor lowered his voice as he stepped into Loki's personal space, "That is a lie. No one fakes with me. I bring great pleasure to everyone that I bed."

"You squished the woman with your body due to your lack of brain cells to get off of her." Loki gave Thor a smug look, "what is the purpose of muscles if you fail to keep yourself up?"

There were a few women walking by and seemed to be giggling as they whispered. Thor's inflated head refused to acknowledge their conversation as bad discussion about himself but instead something good. The moron winked with his best charming smile. The women giggled louder and retreated quicker.

Y/N spoke up as she watched the women retreat, "the rumors are kind of consistent Thor."

Loki watched as one of the women smiled widely before disappearing around the large column. A woman who Loki pleasured himself and did not leave unsatisfied. Loki preferred his beddings remain private and she did not speak of their time together.

Loki teased, "perhaps I could help your poor reviews."

Thor laughed, "And how do you expect to help?"

"I could give you lessons."

Y/N laughed at his suggestion. Offering a jest. "How nice of you Loki. Perhaps I could be part of the lesson as well."

Loki kept a serious face, "Wonderful. We all know Thor needs hands hands on training. Books would have never worked."

Y/N's face faltered, "Wait.. You are serious?"

Loki nodded, then shrugged with an unashamed smile, "Maybe the first few lessons would not be so great but by the time we are done you will be well satisfied."

Thor pointed to Y/N, "you are going to watch us while I bed her?"

Loki put his finger up, "There is your first problem. You do not merely 'bed' a woman, you 'pleasure' her."

Y/N's face blushed visibly as she turned her face. She fiddled with her dress and glanced at Thor. Thor seemed thrilled with the event of bedding Y/N, even more with the fantasy of displaying his "skill." The idiot has flirted shamelessly with Y/N countless times before, talking of such skills. Loki was still trying to figure out how she felt about his brother. Loki's eyes roamed her form for the hundredth time that day, he did love when she showed herself off with the display of more skin.

Y/N's eyes met Loki's and they seemed hesitant.

Loki held out his hand towards her, "Y/N would you like to help making my brother better with pleasure? Your body would grace the lessons and give Thor better motivation."

She smiled teasingly and gave her hand to him, "shall I say, it would be my pleasure?"

Loki's thumb gently caressed her hand and her eyes lightened, "I assure you that by the end of the lessons," Loki gave a kiss to her hand. "Your pleasure is guaranteed."

Loki stood fully and released her hand by letting his thumb part from her skin. Loki felt a moment between her as their eyes did not falter. Then she pulled her hand away after a glance at Thor.

"Well then. Now that we are all in agreement, shall lessons start.. say tonight?" 

Loki finally glanced at Thor after the quick affirmative on his part.

Loki's eyes fell back to the woman of great interest, "testing starts now."

Thor failed at the most important part of serving a woman. He did not converse with Y/N on a special level of undivided attention. Thor did not involve her by shining the spotlight on her beauty. Y/N's face was not lit up with excitement when she looked at Thor. Her smile was in place in the group conversation during dinner but when she would meet Loki's eyes something changed. 

Loki instructed both of them separately to meet in a bedroom on the far side of the palace.

Loki stood and waited for each of them.

The door opened and Thor stepped in pompously.

Loki clasped his hands behind him as he started to criticize Thor.. "Yes. How nice of you to show up. So far you have failed the simplest part. The very first step to even getting a woman to come to your chambers."

Thor tried to speak but Loki held up his hand and spoke.

"You did not give her your attention. You did not spend time to even escort her here. So explain to me Thor… how did you know she would be here?"

Thor smiled, "we discussed it earlier."

Loki lifted his eyebrows as he stared at Thor. "Yes we did. You failed the simplest part to escort her here." Loki glanced around the room that was empty besides the two of them, glad Thor's face fell as he looked for his the woman in question.

As the room fell silent the door opened slightly and Y/N slid in and shut the door quietly. She turned to see Loki standing there and she glanced at the floor as she placed hair over her shoulder. She glanced at Thor and her beautiful smile was timid.

She spoke as she looked between Loki and his brother, "So this… Is actually happening?"

Loki declared, "at any point anyone wants to stop, everything will. Y/N will not fake a thing and will let us know when something is right and wrong. This whole purpose is to… educate Thor." Loki gestured to them, "pretend I am not here."

Y/N turned towards Thor and he stepped and started with a simple kiss but it escalated too quickly. Y/N was trying to turn her head for air but Thor swallowed her mouth completely.

"Thor." Y/N gasped. "Stop."

Thor parted immediately and gave her an odd look. "Is something wrong?"

Y/N wiped her mouth after not having to push him away. "How about trying not to devour my mouth. Norns. That was our first kiss and it was like I was being drowned in Asgards beer."

Loki might have smirked, but it was too accurate description of the horrible and disgusting attempt. The main reason he attempted to hide his amusement was because he was teaching.

"Do not chase after your own pleasure. Seek hers and yours will be all the more satisfying." Loki gestured to a timekeeper, "take your time."

Y/N's eyes slowly pulled from Loki and to a too enthusiastic Thor. Loki knew this was going to take too long for Thor to comprehend a woman's real desires.

Thor moved too quickly and Loki interrupted before their lips met, "no."

Thor growled, "now what?"

"Time. Look in her eyes. Notice them, their shape. The difference in patterns of her irises and the color tones."

Loki felt Thor might be learning something as his eyes seemed to truly notice her face.

"Caress her skin with light fingers. Admire her skin, how it feels.. the wonderful things that make her truly beautiful. No one will have the same marks or even similar texture as she has."

Loki had to make Thor notice everything before he called the lesson to end so they could rest. Loki needed it the most due to how exhausting Thor was to teach.

-~-~-

The next night Thor was actually listening. His hand gently held her face and his eyes searched for the unique differences in Y/N. Loki wanted to praise his brother for pushing back hair and exposing more to see. He noticed Thor glancing at her hair as his fingers moved through her hair.

"She is beautiful, isn't she brother?" Loki questioned as Thor continued observing Y/N.

Her eyes met Loki's and a smile seemed to pull her lips before looking at Thor and nervously glanced to the ground.

Thor smiled, "Ofcourse, she is."

Loki waited and became impatient, "Then compliment her."

This was not the first time Thor had no intelligent words to speak. Loki also knew this would not be the last time either…

Loki's patience wore thin, "If words escape you, simply state so. Say, "your beauty has captivated me in a way I am lost for words." To the Norns You need to make the woman know you are captured by her in some way."

Thor did as Loki asked but it was not a deep declaration. It fell flat on the emotional aspect and if Thor was more interested in the more intimate actions than the endgame this would work well. 

Loki called it another night after giving instructions on how to compliment someone…

-~-~-

Loki watched as Thor slowly leaned in to kiss her.

"Watch her eyes. Notice her lips, and imagine they are a fine delicacy to be admired before placing your mouth against them."

Thor's movement stopped just before their lips met. Loki felt a little more interest finally arising from Y/N after the ridiculous first lesson. Her eyes closed as Thor moved closer and gently kissed her. His hands slid down her arms and her back where they rested.

It was criticism after criticism and by this point Loki felt it might not be CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.

"Don't pull her too you. Make her WANT to be close to you.'

"Lure her by making her feel you want her close."

"Take your time before plunging your tongue into her mouth."

"Part momentarily and admire her again. Resume and work your mouth to encourage hers to part."

"Barely...glide your tongue across her lips."

Y/N allowed the further advance.

"Don't barge into her mouth, flirt with her tongue."

Norns Thor was clueless. Loki was beginning to feel bad for putting Y/N into this position. Loki put his hand on his face with a heavy sigh...

-~-~-

They were both beginning to lose their breath.

"Now Thor start to kiss from her mouth to her neck. Listen to her breath as you search for a sensitive spot."

Y/N's hands rested on Thor's chest as she slowly bared her neck to him. Her eyes were closed as she focused on regaining control of her breath. Then it caught slightly in her mouth as her body arched slightly. Thor had hit a sensitive spot but the fool did not notice. This was just another display of how he obviously never pays attention to anyone's needs. Y/N's eyes scrunched from obvious frustration as Thor found another spot that seemed more sensitive than the last but skipped over it, repeatedly. Her eyes opened to glare at the ceiling then seemed to remember she was being watched closely by Loki.

Loki rose an eyebrow, "Are you frustrated?"

Thor paused and glanced at Y/N who tried to hide her anger.

Loki instructed, "Y/N vocally tell Thor when he finds a pleasurable spot. Both of you start from the beginning."

Thor unsurprisingly was starting to become angry but when Y/N bared her neck he was determined again at her breathy, "right there." She shuddered as Thor treated the area with care much like he learned to kiss her. 

Loki noticed the time keeper and called the lesson to an end after a few more walkthroughs on how to catch pleasure in someone.

-~-~-

Y/N's hands rested against Thor's clothes during a lesson of exploration of hands while in a heated make out. Loki lost track of how long the damn lessons have been going on… but Thor's reviews were improved, slightly.

Loki instructed, "Begin to strip her and take your time. There is no need for tearing clothes for the first time. Be grateful for each inch she lets you discover."

Thor listened and Y/N helped to an extent to rid the clothes. Thor had naturally got them to the bed as he kissed her between the efforts to not tear clothes. Y/N glanced at Loki several times when Thor was too busy with getting through with the task. Her eyes widened slightly under his careful observation and she would get caught in pleasure as if she enjoyed being watched. Her attention would divert to Thor again as he would pay attention to her pleasure points along her collar bones. Thor was about to just shove himself into her.

"Not yet. Norns take your time." Loki glanced at the time keeper and then out the window. "If you two wish to continue carrying on, do so but I want sleep before everyone wakes."

Thor growled, "and what am I to do now?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "Explore her with your hands and mouth."

Y/N pushed Thor to get off of her. "I would prefer a little rest actually."

Loki walked to the bed with careful steps. "Are you not pleased?"

"Well… I." She glanced at Thor and did her best not to grimace. "He certainly improved since we all started."

Loki smiled, "I agree. So how about we meet again to go over what we have so far and see how much he learned."

Y/N got off the bed as she tried to hurry and get dressed then leave.

Thor threw on his pants and did the rest of his clothes with annoyance.

Loki glared at Thor, "I understand it was a grand amount of information tonight. But try to remember the woman's pleasure is more important." Loki turned for the door but stopped before stepping out, "How about tomorrow you actually escort her here like a gentleman."

-~-~-

The next day Thor spent time with Y/N and escorted her to the room. Things went well enough up until the point where Thor started to taste her lower lips.

"Don't just lick it, taste everything. Savor her."

Her eyes scrunched in discomfort, opened wide then closed in pleasure as Thor's clumsy appendage missed all of Y/N's tells of pleasure. Loki was glad Y/N took some control by telling Thor what was working. Her body was constricting for a release. However Thor messed up by forgetting to keep up the efforts of his finger and tongue.

Loki sipped at wine as he told Thor, "Follow through with pleasing her. Much like you follow through with a punch. You do not stop right at the target, you go through it."

Thor tried again and Y/N eventually moaned out her pleasure as her back arched slightly off the bed.

-~-~-

Then Y/N consented to letting Thor enter her.

Loki watched from a chair as Thor attempted to please her. Y/N had resulted in rolling her hips with an effort to let Thor hit the space within her that drove her over the edge near seconds of Thor's own release. Loki was not impressed in the slightest by Thor's effort. Y/N had to work for her release and she should not have. Pleasure should have been handed to her.

Loki excused them for the night and said the next should be the final lesson. Y/N got dressed and left but Thor was pleased with himself at the success of his own completion. Loki rolled his eyes as he left.

-~-~-

Loki entered the room to see Y/N looking around. She was startled when she finally noticed Loki.

"Loki! Must you always be so silent?"

Loki smiled as he approached her, "I prefer observant." Loki looked around the room and did not notice Thor, "you are early."

"Thor is supposed to meet me here." Y/N nervously played with her dress. "I was wondering if there really needed to be another lesson. He drank excessively tonight."

Aa if on que Thor staggered into the room.

To state that Loki was beyond tolerating Thor's ridiculous need for drinking before the lessons was an understatement. Intoxication did no one favors in pleasure. Loki understood the reason behind her nervous demeanor.

Loki spoke, "since. Thor is too dimwitted to be granted your pleasure all without instructions on the final night. Might I be in charge for the night?"

Loki held his hand out for Y/N to take since she did not immediately understand Loki did not want Thor to touch her tonight. 

Thor laughed, "am I to instruct you now?"

Loki stared at Thor, "Valhalla no. You are just going to watch what you should not have needed lessons for." 

Loki kissed Y/N's hand and stared into her eyes. He noticed how her eyes held gloom moments ago started to brighten with real enthusiasm. Loki smiled at her, "you are an exquisite woman." Loki let her hand go but ghosted his fingers up her side till resting on her cheek with hesitation. She stared up at Loki with slightly wide eyes.

He let his thumb glide against the corner of her lip as he saw her eyes glance at his lips. Loki leaned in slightly but she already closed her eyes.

"May I kiss you?"

Her eyes fluttered open, "please."

Loki smiled as he closed the distance.

He kissed her slowly and poured his desire for her into the kiss.

He stopped himself from getting carried away by easing her from the kiss to admire her once again. Her eyes remained shut for a moment before opening long enough to pull him slightly. Loki did not refrain from smiling as he barely touched her lip with his tongue. He made her wait a few more moments of his lips against hers before he enticed her tongue to dance.

Before Loki noticed his lungs begging for air he kissed down her neck. Loki found spots Thor never could due to his lack of attention. Loki felt her hands starting to clutch his clothes but he had so much more planned. He nibbled on a particular space at the base of her neck. Her attempt at hiding her moan still produced a louder sound than Thor pulled from her.

Loki kissed up to her mouth as his hands went from her waist to hips. Her hands went to his shoulders and seemed to hold her steady. Loki let one of his hands roam to her lower back once she pressed lightly onto him. Her back arched as if his hand sent electricity through her, nonetheless Loki kept her that more closer.

She started to give huge hints as to what she wanted done with his clothes by playing with hems.

Loki swept her off her feet and carried her to the bed. Loki was pleased to see Thor enjoying the current lesson with a glass of wine and eyes trained on Y/N.

Loki set her near the bed. His hands felt her through her night dress. Loki knew she was attractive before he seen her naked weeks ago during the damn lessons. Having her to himself from the beginning of a session and not having to give her up again felt better than Loki imagined.

Loki slowly pulled the dress off then fully removed his shirt she was trying to get rid of. Her eyes scanned his bare chest and further wetted her lips with a lick. Her much darker but sparkling eyes met his before she kissed his neck. Her hands worked with precision on his pants. 

Loki let a humm of pleasure vibrate up his throat. One hand of Loki's undid her top lingerie within a few seconds. The other worked up from its resting place along her lower back to help ease the article of clothing from her body. She sighed as her chest met with his, however, her hands were now pushing his pants over his ass. Loki let her move down his body to help him step out of them. On her way up a hand caught his throbbing cock and started to massage it.

Loki guided her on the bed and her hand went to his back for something else to hold. Loki followed her up the bed but did not follow all the way in order to remove the last piece of clothing. His mouth worked down to her wonderful main pleasure point. Loki pushed her leg open wide to put her sex on display. He watched her eyes go in the direction of Thor then gasp as his tongue ghosted over her outer folds. Loki knew she smelt amazing but her taste drove him mad. 

Loki pushed her leg more and she very willingly offered more viewing pleasure for Thor. Loki used that now free hand to accompany his tongue. As Loki anticipated, Y/N came at the first intrusions of his fingering. That did not stop Loki because he made sure to push her over the edge one more time before climbing up her.

The preparations were useful due to an ease inside due to enthusiasm from the exhibitionist. Loki was definitely more of more of an exhibitionist than a voyeurist. So he made sure Thor could see their bodies merge again with a loud groan.

"Darling you are truly amazing. You wrap around me expertly." Loki growled into her shoulder as he fully plunged into her. 

There was always a nice show of penetration that Loki could agree with but audio of a woman's sounds of pleasure were more valuable. Loki experimented with a few thrusts and settled on a particular aim as she moaned louder. He kissed and nipped the spot at the base of her neck while a hand worked her nipple of the breast on display to Thor. 

She came with a loud cry for Valhalla.

Loki kept up his work and was glad the hold off of his own completion worked in his favor as she rolled to be on top. Her lips worked with fever against his and nipped along his smooth jaw. Her hands pushed on his chest as she rode him. Loki used his hands on her hips to help her efforts for a rougher ride.

Her back arched as her moans were directed to the ceiling and potentially reaching the gates of Valhalla. The sound of her body taking his cock and the slapping of his hips welcoming her vigorous riding echoed off the walls in between their sounds of pleasure. 

She was screaming for Loki to keep going, too keep hitting that spot deep within her and begging for one more orgasm.

Loki let her hips do the work for a moment. He leaned up to capture a breast with his mouth as he pulled her to him. Immediately she grasped his shoulders and fell against him, letting him lay back down. With his hands unoccupied they firmly traced her back down to her ass. He forced himself deeper with trusts upwards as he pushed her down. 

She gave a short but unfinished warning of a near completion. To which her orgasm forced Loki to moan loudly as he emptied himself into her.

Now heavy breaths filled the room and a slight protest of the bed as Y/N rolled onto her side.

Loki held Y/N after covering themselves with the sheet.

Loki spoke loudly, "see how caring for a woman before your own brings greater pleasure?"

  
  
  
  



End file.
